When I first saw you
by Inkstains of azure
Summary: Starfire realises something one night on the Titans roof. What would have happened to her if Robin hadn't unlocked those handcuffs when they first met? ONESHOT ROBxSTAR


**_!!!!!!!_**

I was dreaming about this during class and i got in trouble repeatly for spacing out so it better be good!! Today some stupid things happened. First i got all A's in each of my classes (which isnt really that stupid), two i had three tests, three at band (at my elementry school i volunteer at) my cell phone went off!! I was so embaressed!! (i get embaressed easy) I was blushing so bad and my grade 8er friends werre laughing their head off!! Im so tired AND NERVOUS!! my swim tryouts are on tuesday and thurday next week!! i know i'll make it but AHHH!

I hope you like the story :) its unique. i havent seen one that touches on this stuff out there yet :P hmmm if you read my profile you would know what happened yesterday to my computer making me lose my work. who even reads my profile anyway??? huh...**_ WELLL READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

Robin walked silently across the roof and lay down beside Starfire, who was sprawled out on her back looking at the night sky. The girl jumped when she heard him.

"Shh, Star. It's just me." Robin whispered as he slipped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She relaxed in his arms.

"Greetings, Robin." She answered smiling up at him. Robin smiled back and dipped his head to kiss her quickly. The girl giggled and rested her head on his collarbone before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I haven't seen you all day." He said as he looked up at the stars.

He felt her head move as she answered. "I am truly sorry. I was preoccupied."

"Too preoccupied for me?" he asked innocently, his hand moving through her hair.

"I was merely…thinking and I realised something that troubled me."

Robin's brow furrowed and he shifted his attention from the lights above to the girl in his arms.

"What's that, Star?" he asked softly.

She turned over so she was leaning over Robin chest and met his masked eyes.

"That I never thanked you." she whispered.

The boy under her cocked his head to the side. "For what?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" Starfire blushed.

"When we first met, you freed me from those hand restraints and saved me from the Gordanians." She paused. "If it wasn't for you…I would still be a slave."

Starfire felt Robin lips press against her tenderly. "No problem." he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I can't even imagine what would have happened if I didn't do that."

"Neither can I." she answered. "Thank you." Robin smiled.

"But Robin…why did you?"

The boy sighed. "You looked so lost and scared. I wanted to help you."

Starfire laughed nervously. "Then I grabbed you and kissed you."

Suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped.

"That was your first kiss! I am sorry, Robin! I should not have stolen that from you!"

Robin looked puzzled but then his lips broke into a smile. He touched her cheek, gently.

"You didn't steal anything from me. As long as it help you, it was perfect with me." His smile turned into a boyish grin. "And I wouldn't have wanted my first kiss with anyone but you, Star."

"Truly?" Starfire breathed.

Robins hand grabbed her neck and he pulled her down to meet his lips in a long, slow kiss. He broke away for air.

"And my second one and third one…" he said breathlessly as he pulled more kisses from her lips.

Starfire giggled and ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"I would not like lip contact with anyone else either, Robin." she said closing her eyes.

"Mmmm?" he hummed against her skin.

"No one." she confirmed.

"That's good to hear." He murmured playfully.

* * *

Cute.

Sorry that it was short but i gotta do my art and study for geo!!! Right now im watching Ouran Highschool Host club on Youtube and eating chicken alfrado and drinking apple juice YUMMY!! ouch!! paper cut!!!

WWEEEELLLL im getting more one shots out soon and updating ONLY HUMAN sometime this weekend cause its a long weekend. :) :) :) IM SOO LOOKING FORWARD TO THANKSGIVING!!! ONLY A FEW MORE DAYS!!! YUUUMMY TURKY TIME!!! wow i sorta sound like cyborg there but im talking about turky not dumsticks :) _**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS YOU**_

well im going to go get a bandaid :P

**_INKSTER_**


End file.
